1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member for an image forming apparatus, a charging device, a unit for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic system, the surface of an image carrier formed of a photoreceptor or the like is first charged by a charging device to form electric charges and an electrostatic latent image is formed by a laser beam or the like obtained by modulating an image signal. Thereafter, the electrostatic latent image is developed with a charged toner to form a toner image for visualization. The toner image is electrostatically transferred, directly or via an intermediate transfer member, to a transfer medium such as a recording sheet, and is fixed to the transfer medium, whereby an image is obtained.
A cleaning roll including an elastic material arranged in a spiral shape, which is mounted on an image forming apparatus, has been proposed.